Ikin Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo head to Boston, MA and meets the Ikin Family." Rowan: "I'm 14 years old. I don't need (bleep)ing rules!" Jillian: "What's this I hear about you and Francis smoking pot?" Announcer: "Whose 14-year-old son is out of control." Jillian: "You're grounded for three weeks." Rowan: "MOM!!!" Announcer: "Single mom Jillian has had enough, and 5-year-old daughter Kenisha feels left out." Announcer: "Can Jo get this family back on track before things get worse?" Rowan: "I HATE YOU!!!" Submission Reel see an African-American woman in the reel ???: "Hi, I'm Jillian, and we're the Ikin family. I'm a single mom of two kids, Rowan who's 14 and Kenisha who's 5 1/2. I've been a single mom since...it happened. Rowan has been very rebellious lately, I have no idea what to do with him." is seen with a bottle of beer in his hand Jillian: "Kenisha is a sweet, sometimes needy, but well-behaved little girl and she has an upcoming birthday party." Kenisha (holding a Barbie doll while at a local Target store): "Please?" Jillian: "No honey, put it back where it belongs, okay." Jillian: "There have been times that Kenisha really wanted something and I told her "No". She will thank me for raising her well. Despite having a few tantrums now and then, and the fact that she is growing older and getting to know the world around her better, she's not learning from her brother." Rowan: "Stop treating me like a BABY!" Jillian: "Then don't act like one." Rowan: "What does that f***ing mean?" Jillian: "The kids are the best thing that's ever happened to me, but Rowan is the problem that drives me to my whit's end." Kenisha: "Mommy says for you to clean your room." Rowan: "Oh you need to shut up, twerp." Jillian: "Rowan talks back quite a bit." Jillian: "Take out the trash, Rowan." Rowan: "No." Jillian: "Rowan!" Rowan (in his smart-mouth mood): "I'm. Not. Doing it-tah!!!" Jillian: "Fine, you're grounded." Rowan: "What, B****?" Jillian: "Excuse me?" Introduction to the Ikin Household Observation Begins Observation continues Jo: "It was 11:30am and Rowan had just got home from his friend's house, where he was supposed to be studying, but the friend's mother told Jillian a different story." Friend's mother on Phone: "Those boys, Rowan and Francis were out smoking weed." Jillian: "WHAT?!?" Jillian: "I couldn't believe what I heard, my son doing drugs. It felt like an episode of Maury Povich waiting to happen." Jillian: "I feel like I've lost control of him? I don't know what to do." Jo: "When Mom confronted Rowan about it, boy did he lose it!" Jillian: "Rowan Garret Ikin!" Rowan: "WHAT?!?" Jo: "And what I saw wasn't pretty." Jillian: "What's this I hear about you and Francis smoking pot?" Rowan: "It wasn't us, mom. We were studying." Jillian: "Don't lie to me, Rowan! Francis' mother called and told me that she saw you smoking dope!" Rowan: "I DIDN'T fuckING DO ANY OF THAT!!! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY!" Jillian: "Hey, you watch your mouth, young man!" Rowan: "Shut your mouth, you fucking bitch!" Jo: "Jillian and Rowan argued for at least an hour." is in her bedroom having a tea party with her Barbie dolls when she hears shouting in another room Kenisha: "I was in my room playing with my Barbie dolls when I heard mommy and Rowan arguing." Jo: "All right. I have seen and heard enough. Jillian, I will see you tomorrow morning, bright and early, for a parent meeting." walks down the hallway and sees Kenisha's bedroom door cracked open Jo: "Hi." Kenisha: "Hi. I could hear Rowan and mommy yelling about something. But I don't know what. It was pretty loud in there." Jo: "I know, sweetie. I saw and heard the whole thing. So, you're having a tea party with your Barbie dolls, I see." Kenisha: (looks unhappy) I don't understand Nanny Jo-jo. Why do mommy and Rowan fight and yell at each other all the time? Jo: Do you get to spend any time with your mommy? Kenisha: Not really. (Plays with her Tiana doll and brushes the doll's hair) Parent Meeting Jo: "Yesterday's observation was absolutely shocking. You and Rowan argued for two hours. TWO hours??" Jillian: "I know. I feel like he's against me, and that he doesn't love me anymore." Jo: "You've got to take charge. Otherwise, Rowan will be in jail." Jillian: "He had been rebelling against me ever since his father, Daniel, died in a motorcycle accident last year." Jo: "Take charge Jillian. Not only for yourself, but for Rowan as well." Jillian: "All right." Jo: "I also spoke to Kenisha yesterday. She told me she is feeling left out due to you dealing with your son." Teaching Begins Lose What You Like Chart Jo: "Today, I'm going to introduce the 'Lose What You Like Chart', Jillian." Jillian: "I think that chart sounds like a great idea. It sounds very effective and it should've been used and done if I had known about this a long time ago." Jo: "Look, Rowan. This is the 'Lose What You Like Chart'. If you break the rules, like sneaking out at night to smoke pot, talking nonsense to me, or something like that, then you're going to lose whatever you like, such as hanging out with your friends, skateboarding, TV, your MP3 player, your iPhone, your video games, or your laptop computer..." Rowan: "I'm 14 years old. I don't need fucking rules!" Jillian: "Rowan, you better watch your language, otherwise I'm taking away your cell phone. Do you understand?" Rowan: "I'm a grown-ass man!" Jo: "Rowan was out of control! He needed to be put in check. And I saw that Jillian wasn't doing a very good job, so I told her to take Kenisha away so I could give Rowan a good talking to." Jo: "There are people out there that do drugs!! Alright?! And they WANT you to do it with them. There are people out there who, trust me, WANT you to drink more than 12 cans of lager and or smoke pot with them. There are people who might not want to bring you home. THAT'S why there are rules made!! To make you SAFE!!" Rowan: "I have never seen anybody that brutally honest with me. I was like, 'Okay, maybe I should understand why I'm making my mom so upset and try to fix it.'" Trash Talk Kenisha's 6th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was a birthday party for Kenisha, who was having a Brave-themed party, and she invited all her friends from her kindergarten class." friends arrive Kenisha: "Stacie, Melody, Kelly, Lilly, Lucy, hi! Come on in!" see Kenisha dressed in a Melinda costume Jillian: "Hello girls! Welcome to my daughter's party! Help yourselves to some bear claws. We'll do some archery shortly." Jo: "But where was Rowan? He was supposed to be celebrating his little sister's birthday." is with his friends - Nicole, Francis, Mary, Tommy, Sione, James, Alison, Theresa, Fernanda, Alex and Corey. They are chilling at the Natick Mall. Jo: "It is nice to see that Kenisha is having fun with her friends on her birthday. But where is her brother and what is he up to?" Jillian: "That's what I'd like to know." dials Rowan's cell phone number Jillian: "Rowan? Where are you? Pick up!" Rowan: "Hello?" Jillian: "Yes this is Mom. Where are you?" Rowan: "I'm at the mall hanging out with some friends." Jillian: "Without my permission? That's it, I'm picking you up. You are in big trouble. Young man, you are supposed to help out with your sister's special day." Jillian: "I have to tell you, first the pot smoking, now this? I've just about had it with him." Kenisha's Teacher: "I'll supervise the party." Jillian (to Kenisha's teacher): "Okay. What I want you to do is supervise the archery activity, Miss Riley. Play the Brave movie, and the birthday cake will be 45 minutes. I have the schedule right here." Kenisha's Teacher: " " and Jo go in Jillian's Nissan Versa S Sedan Reflection Room Jo: "Today, I'd like to introduce the Reflection Room, Jillian. This is where Rowan will be confined if he behaves unacceptably." is playing with her new doll she got for her birthday comes over to Kenisha Rowan: "Kenisha! That doll you are playing with is for babies!" Kenisha: "No it isn't. Please don't bother me. Mommy!" Jo: "Rowan began bothering her little sister. So I stepped in." Jo: "Rowan, this is your warning. If you don't stop bothering your little sister, your mother will discipline you in the Naughty Tent." Rowan: (to Kenisha) "Shut up, you dumb little whore!" Jo: "However, Rowan didn't listen, and therefore, he was disciplined." Jillian: "Rowan, COME HERE!!!" is confined to the Reflection Room confiscates Rowan's phone Jillian: "Rowan, you have been confined to this room because you were intimidating your sister. Now you stay here for 14 minutes and think about your actions. In addition to that, you're grounded for three weeks. No iPhone, no Xbox, no nothing." Rowan: "MOM!!!" Jillian: "Not another word. Your privileges are all gone for three weeks!" walks away Rowan: "UUUGGGHH, I HATE YOU!!!!" Drug Testing at Home Jo: "The next day, I bought Saliva drug test kit and a Pharmatech At-Home Drug Test for Jillian, so she could detect whether or not Rowan is on drugs." Jo: "I'd like to introduce these home drug testing to you, Jillian. That way, it is a faster way to detect whether or not your son is on illegal drugs." Jillian: "Okay. Sounds like a good idea." Onward Jo: "When the timing is right, talk to your son. Before school would be a good time to talk to him about his problems. I'd like you to express your concern, Jillian, and talk about your feelings. Tell Rowan you are worried about him, and how it feels for you to see him high on marijuana." Jillian: "I'm afraid he might not listen to me." Jo: "I'd like you to tell your son what you've seen him doing when smoking pot. Tell him that you want to help. Speak in a caring and understanding voice." DVD Meeting Rowan: "They said that pot was no big deal...they lied." Rowan: "I'm done with pot...for good!" Jillian: "Good for you, Rowan!" Reinforcements Time for Jo to go Family Update Kenisha, Rowan, and Francis's mother, brother, stepfather, grandmother, cousins, and stepsister are at Francis' funeral Rowan: Man, I was such an idiot for doing drugs. I wish I realized how dangerous those kind of stuff were before it was too late. You know, if I could go back in time, I could save francis' life. But...I can't. Sadly it is too late for my friend. To honor his memory, I am giving up drugs for good...it made us do really stupid things. Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts